


Kiss Me (Now)

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very very fluffy, bye, i dont know how to write angst, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung hated how Jihoon brought himself at their school. He hated how girls admired Jihoon for his cuteness. He hated how his best friends even put up with Jihoon's tsundere side. He hated how pink the said guy's hair was.</p><p>In short, he hated Lee fucking Jihoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me (Now)

Soonyoung hated how Jihoon brought himself at their school. He hated how girls admired Jihoon for his cuteness. He hated how his best friends even put up with Jihoon's tsundere side. He hated how pink the said guy's hair was.

In short, he hated Lee fucking Jihoon.

So tell him again, why was he sitting beside the hated person in a freaking cramped mini bus?

Nobody really knows but he was sure this trip was going to be an unforgettable one.

Lucky for him, he had the window seat so maybe this ride wasn't gonna be as bad as he thought.

His friends had actually planned this road trip for a long time now. Since three of his friends had already graduated, this 7 day trip would be the peak of their brotherhood.

Soonyoung was admiring the roads on their way to Busan, eating the chips Jeonghan had handed him. Everyone was sleeping except for him, Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Seungkwan.

He felt a soft thud on his shoulder and saw a pink haired boy bobbing his head along with the bumps on the road. He couldn't help but smile at how cute Jihoon was. He reached over Jihoon's head and rested it on top of his shoulder. Wait what?

"Jihoon!" He yelled at the sleeping person right next to him which caused Jihoon to wake up.

"What the fuck!" Jihoon immediately lifted his body with half opened eyes.

"What is going on there?" Seungcheol shouted. The two bickering boys looked towards the voice and found all of their friends staring at them.

Jihoon nudged Soonyoung which caused the latter to scrunch his face at the sudden skin contact.

"Nothing." Soonyoung sheepishly smiled and went back on to sightseeing. His phone beeped and he immediately read the notification.

 _Coco is dead._  
\- Father

With his first pet dead, he could really use some space right now. But we don't always get what we want, right?

"What was that Soonyoung?" Jihoon asked.

"Just go back to sleep." Soonyoung spat.

"What's wrong with you?" Jihoon asked again. He wasn't sleepy now, afraid to be bullied again with his vulnerability during slumber.

"You." Soonyoung was clearly not in the mood for this.

Soonyoung felt a fist colliding on his left cheek. He looked at the source, and found Jihoon flaming with anger.

"I HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE A GREAT FRIEND. BUT WOW! YOU REALLY ARE AN ASSHOLE." Jihoon shouted.

"Hey, hey, hey." Jeonghan interfered.

Soonyoung was in absolute disbelief. He never thought about Jihoon's point of view about him but wow, he really was an asshole.

"Seungcheol, stop the bus at the gas station." Joshua said at the one driving.

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon worriedly. Jihoon was clenching his fist. The right fist was apparently red and Soonyoung thought that must've hurt because his jaw was in pain.

They stopped at a nearby station and Jihoon immediately went out. He couldn't stand being in the same bus with that asshole, even more they're beside each other.

Meanwhile at the bus, Soonyoung kept on his ground. He wanted to go after Jihoon but he was doubting if he could fix this.

"Go fix this, Soonyoung." Seungcheol commanded him.

He doubtfully stood up and went outside. He looked around and went to the comfort rooms to find the guy. He heard the shattering of glass and immediately opened the door.

He saw Jihoon, sitting and staring on the floor beside the shattered glass. He dashed for Jihoon and looked for any signs of bruises or scratches. Thankfully, there were none.

"Are you okay?" Soonyoung asked.

Silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay?"

"I shouldn't have been an asshole to you. It's just that I hated your guts."

"Are you even sure that it's hate?" Jihoon finally answered.

Soonyoung could have smiled out of joy when he heard the boy speak but the realization dawned on him. He liked Jihoon. He freaking liked Jihoon.

"You know that there's a fine line between love and hate?" Jihoon muttered.

"Yah! Soonyoung, are you okay? You look pale." Jihoon touched the latter's cheeks.

"No, I'm okay. Haha. I'm okay. Jihoon, I'm okay. Never been better." Soonyoung tried to act casually.

"Kiss me then." Jihoon said.

"Wha.."

"I said kiss me." Jihoon smashed his lips on top of the older boy's.

Soonyoung was beyond shocked at what was happening. He tried squirming but his mind was being clouded by his feelings. Soon after he found himself kissing back.

Soonyoung would lie if he said he didn't enjoy the kiss. It was like they were in their own magical world. He let out a whimper when Jihoon pulled away.

"It's okay. We can continue that when we arrive." Jihoon snickered and pulled Soonyoung up from their sitting position.

Soonyoung stood up dazedly feeling hot all over his body. They went back to the bus where their friends have been waiting.

"So? Did you confess?" Seokmin asked Jihoon. Soonyoung arched his eyebrow up.

"Yey. My baby has already grown up. Confessing his love for Soonyoung." Jeonghan stood up and pulled Jihoon in a hug.

"Wha.." The pink haired boy muffled his voice as he got squished in the hug.

"Jihoon has been crushing on you ever since day one." Wonwoo grabbed Soonyoung and patted his shoulder. Soonyoung was blushing like crazy now.

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T CONFESS." Jihoon shouted.

Everybody went into silence and immediately ran towards their seats.

Soonyoung groggily went to his seat. He was getting overwhelmed by all of what he was feeling. He liked Jihoon and Jihoon apparently like him back.

"So..." Jihoon sat next to him.

Silence.

"They were just kidding. Haha. You know how weird Seokmin is. And how emo Wonwoo is. I don't know about Jeonghan though. Haha." Jihoon tried to lighten up the mood.

"Kiss me." Soonyoung said and stared into Jihoon's eyes.

"Wha..."

"I said kiss me." Soonyoung leaned forward and kissed the hell out of Jihoon.

Soonyoung hated how adorable Jihoon is. He hated how manly Jihoon is. He hated how talented Jihoon is. He hated how his heart would react whenever Jihoon was in the picture.

In short, he freaking loved Lee fucking Jihoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this so meh .. Lazy af ..
> 
> Cross posted on wattpad :)


End file.
